coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9648 (25th December 2018)
Plot Gina excitedly starts Christmas dinner at the Metcalfes' and fails to clock Tim slipping out first thing. Fiz can't make it over from Birmingham with Hope. Sophie is undecided about whether to tell Sally about Tim and Gina as she's having a rotten enough time as it is. Lewis realises he's accidentally recorded an incriminating phone conversation of his on Lily's new teddy bear. Johnny and Jenny agree that they want to find the trust between them again. Mary looks for somewhere to spend the day as Angie and George are visiting family. Ken, Peter, Kirk, Beth and Craig join the denizens of the shop flat for Daniel's vegan dinner. Sally is elated when Tim visits her. He immediately confesses that he's been unfaithful. Sally demands all the gory details and is sickened when he admits he can't remember the night in question as he was so drunk. Tim pulls her up for knocking back his last visiting order. They compare notes and realise Gina has been playing them off against each other. Mike makes a date with Liz when he hears her holiday was cancelled. Liz is furious when he says Jenny texted him with the suggestion. Ken gets the Barlows all playing Jingle Bells with handbells. Sinead pulls out a tuft of her hair but stashes it in her pocket before anyone notices. Sally begins to suspect that Gina was in cahoots with Duncan all along. Tim rubbishes her theory. Audrey takes the Platts out to the bistro where Lewis manages to steal Lily's teddy and delete the message. They're underwhelmed by Audrey's gift of a family mini break in a lodge. The Connors entertain Carla, Roy and Rita while Liz copes alone behind the bar. Johnny sends Liz home when she barges in demanding to know what Jenny's playing at texting Mike. Johnny is annoyed that Jenny still suspects him of carrying on with Liz. Sophie isn't so disbelieving of Sally's suspicions about Gina and checks Gina's phone. Gemma publically accuses Johnny of being violent towards Jenny. Johnny firmly denies the charge and is backed up by Jenny. Kirk and Beth don't like the vegan food and smuggle turkey into the flat. The atmosphere at No.4 is strained as Geoff and Yasmeen join Tim and Gina for dinner. Sophie finds messages from Duncan on Gina's phone and sets up a meeting with him by pretending to be Gina. Duncan informs her that Gina is obsessed with Tim. Johnny is puzzled when Gemma asks why he's tracking Jenny's phone. Jenny tells him what's really going on. Evelyn is overjoyed when Tyrone opens the back door to Cerberus. Lewis thanks the Platts for forgiving him and makes a speech about love being worth more than money. Gail enters in time to see her family all raising their glasses to Lewis. Daniel admits to Peter that he's finding it hard to forgive Sinead for placing her health in jeopardy. Jenny hates the fact that Johnny and Liz's affair has turned her into a jealous and bitter woman. She readily admits to placing the advert for Liz. Sophie confronts Gina about her lies in front of the Metcalfes. Gina explains that she just wanted a bit of the happiness Sally has had all her life. She shocks everyone by claiming that nothing happened in the bedroom between her and Tim. Tim sees red and throws the table over - he's told Sally that he cheated on her for nothing. Sinead tells Daniel she heard him talking to Peter and thanks him for being honest with her. Tim calls Gina sick and evil and throws her out even though she has nowhere to go. Johnny tells Liz she's sacked from the Rovers as he can't fix his marriage with her around and he'll do whatever it takes to get her out of his life. Jenny goes AWOL with a bottle of wine and sees Johnny leaving Liz's flat. Mary commandeers the microphone in the Rovers' Christmas karaoke and drives everyone mental. Evelyn knows that Tyrone bought Cerberus back and stuns him by offering her sincere thanks. Tim rings Sally and informs her of the latest developments. He's now convinced of her innocence and swears to get her out of prison. His words are music to Sally's ears. A heavily drunk Jenny drives off in her car and hits Liz as she's setting off to meet Mike. Coming to her feet, Liz turns and goes back into the flat, collapsing as soon as she's through the door. Not realising what she's done, Jenny continues on her way. Cast Regular cast *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Norcross Prison - Communal area and visiting suite *Duncan Radfield's car Notes *This hour-long episode aired at 8.15pm. *Dani Biernat was the Stunt coordinator on this episode with Donna Williams and Sarah Lochlan as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The truth about Gina tears the Metcalfes apart, Johnny and Jenny have a showdown over Liz; and a fragile Daniel and Sinead play host and hostess. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,819,129 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns